blackrockshooterfandomcom-20200222-history
Black★Rock Shooter (original concept)
This article is about the character. You might be looking for the anime or the game. Black★Rock Shooter (ブラック★ロックシューター, Burakku Rokku Shuutaa) is the titular character and main protagonist of many projects, including the anime OVA Black★Rock Shooter, the RPG of the same name, and the manga Black★Rock Shooter ~Innocent Soul~. She was an original concept created by huke who participated in the release of the song "Black★Rock Shooter" by supercell. She is voiced by Kana Hanazawa in the OVA and by Maaya Sakamoto in the PSP game. Depictions 'Original Concept' Black★Rock Shooter's original design is of a pale-skinned, blue-eyed girl, with black hair in uneven twintails; the right lock of her hair is shorter than her left. She bears two scars on her midriff. A blue flame shoots out from her left eye. Her clothes consist of a string bikini top under a black jacket. The jacket has a white stripe running along the length of each of her sleeves and has a white star design on the front (left side) and back. She also wears a pair of tight-fitting shorts, gloves, and black knee-high boots. Her weapons consist of a black-hilted katana later named as Black Blade and a large gun called ★rock Cannon. 'OVA Adaptation' The OVA adaptation added some details to Black★Rock Shooter. Unlike in her original design, her eyes have a concentric circle pattern, a trait she shares with other characters in the OVA. Black★Rock Shooter is also given a personality in the OVA. She is depecited as a calm and collected girl, not speaking at all until her confrontation with her "other self", Kuroi Mato, near the end of the OVA. She also does not focus on anything except the most important thing she has to do at the moment. She is shown to be very skilled in fighting, despite being quickly taken down by Black★Gold Saw in her first shown battle. Black★Rock Shooter is able to fight evenly with Dead Master, despite appearing to try not to hurt her. 'Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME' Black★Rock Shooter (referred to in the game as "Stella") undergoes another change of design at the release of the PSP game Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME. One noticeable change is that she now has a pair of metallic wings and a jet engine on her back portion, which allows her to maneuver through the air and cushion landings easily. Her skin color in game is less pale than her original design. Also, she experiences a wider range of emotion than her OVA counterpart. 'Black★Rock Shooter ~Innocent Soul~' The manga Black★Rock Shooter ~Innocent Soul~ depicts the titular character with a poncho instead of a jacket to cover her upper body. Also, her ★rock Cannon and Black Blade are merged to form her constant companion, which comes in the form of a shapeshifting belt. Plot 'Black★Rock Shooter OVA' : see full article: Black★Rock Shooter (OVA) Black★Rock Shooter is initially shown in her world, fighting against Black★Gold Saw for an unknown reason. Though the silhouette is unclear, it looks like Black★Rock Shooter is impaled by Black★Gold Saw and left to be crushed under falling rocks. She later appears to be waking up and at the edge of a broken bridge. She is now wearing a long trench coat and sporting a new weapon, the ★rock Cannon, along with now displaying her well-known scars. She crosses many different scenes and finally ends up at a castle which turns out to be the residence of the Dead Master. Initially, her reasons for fighting or pursuing the Dead Master are unknown. Inside the palace, Black★Rock Shooter finds her opponent; she holds out her hand, and the Dead Master responds by attacking. The two begin their fight, with Black★Rock Shooter igniting her eye and powers, both of them seemingly equal. The Dead Master manages to ensnare Black★Rock Shooter in a web of chains, where she is apparently trapped. However, as Kuroi Mato comes to terms with her feelings, Black★Rock Shooter gains the strength to break free of her chains with her bare hands. Once again, she holds out her hand to the Dead Master. The Dead Master is confused, and when she falls off a ledge, Black★Rock Shooter pulls her up and embraces her. The Dead Master, unable to handle this, escapes from Takanashi Yomi's body and dissolves. Black★Rock Shooter is then shown with Kuroi Mato, her human counterpart. She speaks for the first time to ask Mato if she wants to save Yomi. Mato answers that more than saving Yomi, she wants her back with her. Hearing that answer, Black★Rock Shooter and Kuroi Mato merge together. It is unknown at what point the merge was, but it is implied to have been before the Dead Master fight. 'Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME' : See full article: Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME Black★Rock Shooter is one of the last residents on a dead Earth, joining the last stand of the remaining forces of Earth to fight against beings called the Seven Apostles. She is considered to be the ultimate weapon, whose abilities are the only hope to save Earth from utter destruction. Prior to or during the beginning of the game, she seems to be in a tube of some sort, and in a state of stasis. 'Black★Rock Shooter ~Innocent Soul~' : see full article: Black★Rock Shooter ~Innocent Soul~ Black★Rock Shooter is tasked with the duty of maintaining the peace within a world between Heaven and Earth called the Threshold. 'Black★Rock Shooter '(2012) Trivia *Out of the "other selves" featured in the OVA, Black★Rock Shooter is the only one to be identified by name in the actual anime. *The actual length of the Rock Cannon is undefined, as sometimes it's shorter (in the song, OVA, and in the original illustration of huke) and sometimes longer (in a certain illustration and in the figma). *BRS is often mistaken as Miku Hatsune due to the fact that both have similar hairstyles and that it is common for the latter to have different costumes in many songs. *In the PSP game, Black★Rock Shooter's real name is Stella. *Black★Rock Shooter doesn't have a scar in the upcoming 2012 anime. *Her hairstyle in the Game is more apparent to Mato Kuroi, with a more spikier look. *BRSB have the same color of skin as WRS. *In some pictures, BRS has been shown without gloves and had a different kind of choker. *There's an artwork of huke that depicts a White Rock Shooter with inverted colors of BRS. That WRS have the same clothing as BRS and have a black skin in contrast to BRS white skin. *BRS2012's new design seems to be based on WRS and BRSB, seeing her new jacket and boots has parts similar to both WRS' and BRSB's clothing. *In the 2012 anime, she wears her trademark hood more often than she does in other media. *In the opening sequence of BRS: The Game, she was seen w/ different designs on her outfit, sometimes wearing a chain then dissapears later on. Gallery File:BRS_official_picture.jpg|Official Picture File:01.jpg|Artwork and Details of B★RS File:Black_Rock_shooter_Concept_Art.png|Concept art of B★RS and her weapons 5290071604_1c16ef4c9b_b.jpg|Black★Rock Shooter as seen in the game File:Black rock shooter beast concept.jpg|B★RSB (Black★Rock Shooter Beast) Brs series.png|B★RS's appearance in the anime series. 2011-08-19-432336.jpeg moe 129527 sample.jpg|A gloveless BRS as she appeared on a visual book. moe 129314 sample.jpg|BRS with a chain accesory attached to belt. moe 129307 sample.jpg|BRS with a closed jacket. She also has no gloves in this photo. moe 129317 sample.jpg|The basis for WRS, a BRS with inverted colors. moe 129318 sample.jpg|BRS in Dead Master's arms. BLACK ROCK SHOOTER (1).jpg|Black Rock Shooter with a Torn jacket and Black Blade BLACK ROCK SHOOTER (23).jpg|Black Rock Shooter with Mato and White Rock Shooter BRS 2012 Art.jpg|Redesigned BRS art External Links *Black Rock Shooter at 'Official Sites' * Supercell: Black★Rock Shooter * Official Site: Black★Rock Shooter Animation * Nico Video: Black★Rock Shooter Channel * Twitter: Black★Rock Shooter Project Category:Characters